We'll Go Through This Together
by RexLoveEveryone
Summary: The night when Brittany had an tragedy and she will never forget it. Will Santana manage all the trouble, nightmares, phobia with her? Or will she leave Brittany alone? : My first fanfic.. Not good at summary, but please read and review :)


It was dark outside. Brittany was in her studio doing her weekly routine – dancing. As she realized the time, she took the towel on her neck and start wiping off the sweat from her face. She folded the towel and placed it in her bag when her phone rings. She saw the caller ID and a smile flash across her face. It was Santana. Santana had been her girlfriend for a few months and their relationship and sure getting better.

**Brittany's POV**

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey babe, are you at home?" She asked

"Still at the studio" I replied

"Britt, what did I say about the time you need to be home?"

Santana has always been protective over me. I'm kind of happy of it because there's finally someone who cared about me.

"Hello? Britt? Why aren't you answering? Santana concerned voice through the phone.

I let a small cough and replied "Yeah, sorry. I'm here. I'm heading right home now. No worries"

"Call me when you're at home okay?

"Sure thing"

"Hey" She suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

I chuckle when I heard those words "I love you too" I smiled and ended the call.

I off all the lights and lock the studio main door. The studio belongs to my friend Mike and he trust me well enough to give me a spare key for his studio. I plugged the ear plugs in my ear and start heading back home.

**Normal POV**

Brittany was a few more blocks to her house. She took out her earplug and placed it in her bag. When she opened her bag, her face slightly turn back and she saw a figure standing still. Brittany was scare but she stayed calm. She pretended not seeing a person behind her and quickly took out her phone. Before she even get to unlock the screen, she felt a cold, metallic knife placed in her throat. She yelped but a hand was covering her mouth in an instant. "Shhhhh. You don't want to get hurt don't you?" a man whispered to her ear.

She nodded her head slightly and the man pull her to an alley nearby. He pushed Brittany back to the wall with his leg in between Brittany's thigh. "Beautiful" He say. Brittany have tears in her eyes as she's imagining what will happen next. The next thing she knew is her shorts and panties are being pulled out and something was poking her there. The man removed his knife and shoved Brittany to the ground. He forcefully kiss Brittany and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Brittany feel disgust and turn her head to the side. It was a huge mistake as the guy slapped her hard on the cheek and make Brittany feeling dizzy.

A few minutes of kissing and pinching her nipple, the man finally make his move. He enter Brittany with a huge force and make Brittany scream.

"Shut it bitch!" he say as he thrusting Brittany in and out. "Virgin huh? I love tight pussy" he said. "So fucking tight"

Brittany hasn't give up. She struggle one more time and this time he receive a punch on her stomach. She swear some of the ribs are broken. The man was at his climax and Brittany heard his loud moaning and the substance squirting inside her. It was burning her from inside and out. The man pulled out his member and pulling up his pants. "This is the first time and definitely not the last time" He said before walking away.

As he walk away, Brittany's mind was thinking about Santana. She reached for her phone and dial her number. After a few seconds, Brittany heard Santana's angel voice. "Hello Britt. I assumed you're home?" She say in a seductive way. A pain rushes through me and I can't help but whimpered in pain. "Britt?! What happen?!" Her voice, no matter how angry or concerned she is, it calms Brittany down.

**Brittany's POV**

"S…an…. Alley… alley near my..ho..use…. I'm so..rry San… Should have lis..ten to you…." I feel my eyes are closing and my eyes are ringing so loud. "Britt?! Stay where you are! I'm coming to get you okay? Hang on!" She screamed.

"San….. I'm…so…sor..ry" I said and everything goes black.

P/S - Is it okay? It's the first time I'm writing a fanfic so please don't be harsh.

I'm a very open person. I'll take all compliments and critics.

So please Read and Review so that I can improve

Rex ._.


End file.
